


All of Me

by Meg_Thilbo



Series: All of Us [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Adorable Thorin, Alternative Universe- Skinchanger!Bilbo, Awkward Bilbo, Awkward Thorin, Bullying, Cute Bilbo, Family, First Kiss, Fluff, Fox!Bilbo, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Innuendo, M/M, Skinchanger!AU, Sneaky Gandalf, Thilbo, Thilbo Bagginshield - Freeform, alternative universe, bagginshield, but we love them, lots of fluff, meddling wizards, skinchanger!bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_Thilbo/pseuds/Meg_Thilbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo was a skin-changer. The first Hobbit Skin-changer for centuries and after years of bullying and rejection from his fellow Hobbits, Bilbo had not wanted to tell the company his secret when he'd just found a family again and could not face rejection again from Thorin. But, he'd not changed for weeks and Bilbo needed to change soon. If he could just stave off the change until they reached Beorn's he may be able to sneak away without anyone being any the wiser. However, he'd underestimated his need to change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Bilbo suspected why Gandalf had chosen him for the fourteenth member of the company. Foxes made excellent burglars after all. Not that Bilbo had burgled anything in his life thank you very much! Well... he may have taken a chicken or two from farmer Maggots farm but that was beside the point. He could hardly be accountable for his actions when his other side was in charge of his body.

Bilbo did not change often; it was not a respectable gift to have amongst Hobbits and he was the first skin-changer to be born into the line of Baggins for centuries. However, there was only so long he could go without changing. After a few weeks of staying in his Hobbit form, he could feel his other half itching under his skin for release. But he could not change in front of the other hobbits, not after they had discovered his secret in his early childhood. Changing could also be triggered by intense emotions and after Bilbo had been bullied by a group of young hobbits, he had lost control and his mother had found him sometime later, curled up into a ball under a pile of clothes whilst half the Shire stood warily around him, unsure what to do.

His mother had gathered him up and carried his shaking form to Bag End where she had given his fur a wash and tucked him in bed for him to change back when he was ready. He hadn’t been able to make any friends after that, not even his old friends would come near him. _Demon_ they called him, _freak, not one of us_ they’d declared despite his parent’s best efforts to reintegrate him back amongst the Hobbits. But they were right, he was not one of them, and so Bilbo became withdrawn to all but his parents, not trusting the others for fear they would force him to change again. Despairing, his mother had turned to her old friend, Gandalf who had sadly declared that he could not lift the enchantment and that Bilbo would have to embrace his other form if he was to find happiness in his life.

After his parents died, Bilbo was truly alone. Hunting and finding his own food in the forest during the night, Bilbo was seldom seen outside of Bag End and even rarer was a Fox with bright green eyes to be seen roaming the winding paths of the Shire.


	2. Out of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to Beorn's from the Carrock, Bilbo cannot stave off the change any longer.

And so it was that, several weeks into their journey, after facing stone giants, goblins and Orcs that Bilbo found himself with a dilemma. He could not tell the company his secret, for once in decades he’d finally been able to make friends and feel as though he belonged somewhere. Thorin had only just accepted him after all, the hug on the Carrock still fresh in Bilbo’s mind. He’d come close to changing several times already under Thorin’s harsh words and the stress of the journey. And yet Thorin was still the forefront of Bilbo’s hesitation to reveal his secret to the company. After the hug, Bilbo was sure that his feelings for Thorin ran deeper than friendship but he could not pursue a relationship with his secret standing between them. He didn’t even know if Thorin felt the same way. And he could not reveal his secret and face rejection again, he couldn’t take that, not now he’d had a taste of what true friendship felt like. But Bilbo had not changed since just before the start of the journey and now he could feel his other form shifting within him, threatening to burst free at a moment’s weakness. 

Gandalf said they would be reaching the house of a friend of his in a few days, where they would be able to rest for a couple days, tend to their wounds properly and gather supplies. Perhaps, if he could hold off until then, he’d be able to slip away and change for a few hours without the others growing suspicious. However, he’d underestimated his need to change.

Walking alongside Thorin on the road, they chatted amiably, Thorin recounting his tales of Erebor, from before the Dragon had attacked. A pleasant air had grown between the two, a companionship which tends to blossom after saving someone’s life. But it was now that the fog began to build in Bilbo’s vision. Blinking, Bilbo tried to clear it and ended up stumbling as he felt his limbs begin to quake. Seeing Bilbo falling forward out of the corner of his eye, Thorin reached out and caught Bilbo before he fell and steadied him on his feet.

‘Bilbo?’ he asked urgently, ‘What’s wrong, are you hurt?’

Bilbo couldn’t reply... his voice wouldn’t work. He’d wanted to say he was fine but all the came out was a strained whine. By now the whole company had stopped and was gathered round the pair, anxiety and concern written across their faces. Gandalf stepped forward and clutched Bilbo’s shoulder to look into his eyes.

‘How long has it been since you last changed my friend?’ he asked, concerned.

_Changed?_ What was Gandalf talking about, Thorin wondered, frowning at Gandalf then turning to Bilbo who was shaking his head slowly, eyelids drooping. Thorin clutched at Bilbo’s other arm to stop him from falling forward.

‘What’s wrong with him?’ Kili asked, unable to contain himself anymore.

‘He didn’t tell you?’ Gandalf replied and then looked round at the confused faces of the company. ‘ _Hobbits!’_ He cursed, ‘I knew Bilbo was reclusive but I didn’t expect him to be able to contain himself for this long...’

‘Stop speaking in riddles Wizard, what is wrong with my Burglar?’ Thorin asked urgently as Bilbo then slumped forward unconscious but still shaking. Catching him, Thorin gently lowered Bilbo down to the ground, making sure he did not hit his head.

‘Bilbo is a skin-changer,’ Gandalf answered, as though that explained everything. ‘I was hoping he would confine in you all but it seems the hostility he met at the start of this journey prevented him from doing so,’ shooting an accusing glance at Thorin who felt guilt well up in his chest.

‘What’s happening to him?’ Thorin asked softly.

‘He hasn’t changed in several weeks by the looks of things, his other half has intervened. We will need to rest here for tonight; we cannot make any more progress until he completes the change.’ Gandalf replied solemnly.

Feeling the need to take charge of the situation, Thorin began giving orders to the company who felt grateful to have something to do other than stare at their ailing burglar. ‘Fili, Kili scout ahead, make sure we’re alone- Dwalin go with them, make sure they behave. Bifur, Bofur, Bombur gather what you can for a meal. Ori, Nori, Gloin gather wood for the fire. Everyone else, clear the area, we’re staying here for the night, may as well get comfortable.’ The company scrambled to obey.

Turning back to Bilbo, he gently lifted his sleeping form into his arms. Taking care not to jostle him, Thorin carried him off the road and into the clearing at the side of the road and lowered him onto the soft grass. Bilbo was still shaking violently. Fearing he may be cold, Thorin removed his coat and laid it over the hobbit’s form, hoping that would stave off any cold until they could get a fire going.

Gandalf looked on at the proceedings with approval and slowly walked over to Bilbo and Thorin’s side.

‘How long?’ Thorin asked.

‘A few hours at most, the change will be harder on him for staying in this form so long. I doubt he will be able to change back again for a few days,’ Gandalf answered sadly.

‘ _What_ will he change into?’ Thorin asked curiously.

‘A fox,’ Gandalf replied after a moment’s hesitation and then walked away, leaving a bemused King to frown at the sleeping hobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I always imagined Bilbo to be a Fox by nature, cute but sneaky :P


	3. A Dwarf and a Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin sees a new side to Bilbo.

His bones ached as though he had not used them in the longest time. Blearily, he opened his eyes and found that night had fallen; the company was around him, sleeping. Thorin was on watch but was looking into the distance, not noticing Bilbo was now awake. Gingerly, Bilbo tried to get up and then he realised that he had four legs not two. Panicking, Bilbo looked down at himself and saw his now even smaller body was coated in layer of deep orange and white fur. Then the memories of what happened before he fell unconscious came rushing back to him, he hadn’t managed to stave off the change. _Oh Yavanna_ , he’d fallen right into Thorin’s arms! Well, they hadn’t left him behind at least. Gandalf must have explained it to them. Anxiety gripped Bilbo, what if they asked him to leave? What if Thorin didn’t want him as their burglar anymore? What if they now feared him too? He’d be forced to go back to the Shire, alone again. A whine escaped Bilbo’s throat before he could stop himself, wincing at the sound.

Thorin whipped his head round at the noise and his eyes fell on Bilbo whose ears now flattened against his head in apprehension. ‘Bilbo?... Are you well?’ Thorin asked, his voice laced with concern.

_Was he well?_ If it was any response Bilbo was expecting, he was not expecting a query as to his health. Staring shocked for a moment, Bilbo decided to disentangle himself from his clothes and whatever heavy item was pinning him down. Stepping out of the bundle, Bilbo shook out his fur and looked back at the clothes. He’d recognised the top item as Thorin’s coat. _Thorin’s coat?_ Why would Thorin give him his coat? He looked back at Thorin who was studying him curiously; Bilbo did not see any fear in his eyes, just open concern for his friend. Emboldened, Bilbo slowly slunk past the sleeping forms of Balin and Oin to reach Thorin who was sat on a log at the edge of the group, next to a small fire.

He stopped short of Thorin, worrying how to approach him and still worrying how he may be received. Part of himself was telling him to bolt, to run off into the forest and wait out the change.

Seeing Bilbo’s hesitation, Thorin managed a small smile and patted the log next to him, a silent invitation.

Cautiously, Bilbo padded forward and came to rest by Thorin’s leg. Sitting on the grass, he looked up at him with curious green eyes, head tilted to one side in a question.

Chuckling, Thorin’s smile grew wider and more reassuring. ‘Well, when Gandalf said our burglar was to be a rather remarkable Hobbit, I was not expecting this I admit.’ Raising his hand slowly towards Bilbo, as though he feared he may bolt, and asked, ‘may I?’

Shocked, Bilbo gave a small nod as best he could. He was still getting used to being in his other skin.

Gently, Thorin rested his hand atop Bilbo’s head and stroked at the fur running along his neck. _Yavanna above_ , that felt divine! Bilbo closed his eyes in pleasure and rested his chin on Thorin’s knee. No-one had stroked Bilbo since his parents had died all those years ago. He had forgotten what it felt like to have someone run their fingers his fur. He practically melted into a puddle when Thorin scratched behind his ears. He hummed out his appreciation and Thorin chuckled at his response as Bilbo tilted his head into the touch.

‘I’m sorry you felt you could not tell us your secret,’ Thorin sighed, stilling in his stroking. Frowning, Bilbo opened his eyes and met Thorin’s whose face was etched with guilt. ‘I guess it’s my fault... I didn’t exactly make you feel welcome...’ he trailed off.

Letting out a huff at the lack of stroking, Bilbo softened his eyes and gave a small lick at Thorin’s hand- hoping Thorin understood he accepted his apology and to continue with his ministrations. Thorin’s lips twitched into a smile again and his hand ruffled Bilbo’s fur.

‘It’s time for me to change watch,’ he said regretfully, making to get up. Bilbo removed his head from Thorin’s knee to allow him to stand and stood with him, unsure what to do with himself. He stood to the side as Thorin made his way over to Bifur to wake him for his turn at watch. As Bifur rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, Thorin looked back at Bilbo and then looked towards his coat lying on the floor. He walked over to his coat and picked up Bilbo’s clothes, folding them neatly into a pile before lowering himself to the ground and draping his coat over himself. He looked over at Bilbo who stood awkwardly, watching Thorin prepare for a few hours sleep. Thorin lifted the edge of his coat in a silent invitation. ‘We don’t have many blankets left after the goblin tunnels... you may share my warmth tonight... if you wish?’ he blurted, feeling equally awkward.

Stunned, Bilbo froze and stared at Thorin in what felt like an age but what could have been seconds. Faltering, Thorin looked slightly disappointed and made to lower the coat before Bilbo realised he’d been waiting for Bilbo to answer. Snapping to action, Bilbo made up his mind and loped over to Thorin who raised his coat again. Bilbo snuck under Thorin’s coat and lowered himself to lie at Thorin’s side. As Thorin lowered his coat, he placed his hand on Bilbo’s back and stroked soothing circles into his fur. Shuddering in pleasure, Bilbo shifted until he was pressed against Thorin’s side, soaking in his warmth which seemed to radiate out of him in waves.

Bilbo had not felt this content in decades, for once he felt as though he was accepted and belonged. Feeling bold, he turned his head and gave a small lick to Thorin’s chin, his beard feeling rough against his tongue. Thorin’s eyes widened in surprise at Bilbo’s sudden action but his eyes quickly softened and he gave a contented smile. Raising his head, he pressed a small kiss to Bilbo’s brow and then lowered his head as sleep began to catch up with him. Bilbo still felt warmth radiate out from the spot where Thorin had kissed him, maybe his changing had given them both the necessary push to move their relationship forward. Tucking, his head under Thorin’s chin, he closed his eyes and let sleep wash over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading =^-^=


	4. Meddlesome Dwarrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili, Kili and Ori react to their Burglar's new form.

_‘Psst, Ori... Ori come here’_ Bilbo heard someone whisper. He was too tired to care, warmth seemed to envelope him and he was perfectly happy to go back to sleep if it wasn’t for the sounds of activity around them. Keeping his eyes closed, he pricked an ear to gage what was going on around them.

He heard footsteps approach then, ‘Wait... is that Bilbo?’ he heard Ori whisper to someone.

‘Seems to be so,’ Kili giggled.

‘...with your uncle Thorin?’ more giggling ensued causing Bilbo to frown. ‘Oh I wish I’d brought my drawing tools with me.’

‘ _Shhh you’ll wake them up,’_ Fili whispered furiously. Too late Bilbo thought dully and peeked an eye open to the sight of 3 dwarves grinning down on him and Thorin.

‘Morning Mister Boggins!’ Kili crowed. The Fox grumbled in response, he still hated that nickname.

Bilbo rolled his eyes over to the sleeping form of Thorin whose arm was still draped over Bilbo’s back. He breathed deeply, each exhale causing his fur to ruffle in response. Feeling drowsy again, Bilbo shot one last glance at the giggling dwarrows before shutting his eyes and hoping for a couple of hours of sleep before breakfast.

But then he found himself hoisted into the air by a beaming Kili who was holding him gingerly round his middle, under his forelegs like a toddler. Letting out a startled yelp, Bilbo kicked furiously, demanding to be let down. He wasn’t some toy to be thrown around after all.

‘Aw c’mon Mister Boggins, you’re so soft’ Kili whined, not letting go and putting on his best pout. Bilbo stopped struggling and glared at the dwarf prince.

‘Kili, put Master Baggins down he’s not a puppy.’ Thorin grumbled his voice thick with sleep.

_‘Fine_ ,’ Kili pouted and set Bilbo back onto his feet. Bilbo shot a grateful glance at Thorin, who was sitting up and stretching, before nipping at Kili’s boot playfully and then loping off to Bombur who was starting to get the fire ready for cooking breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be longer ^_^


	5. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is surprised at how the other dwarves react to his new form. And we arrive at Beorn's!

Bilbo was still surprised at how the dwarves were taking his secret. Kili and Fili seemed to think it was all great fun and kept trying to pull his bushy tail when he wasn’t looking. Ori was fascinated and kept making notes in his journal as he was asking Bilbo yes or no questions about his gift. Bombur made sure to give him extra portions and Bofur talked amiably to him over breakfast, as though nothing had changed, although the conversation was a little one-sided. Gloin still kept showing him pictures of his wife and son, Gimli, even though he’d seen them several times already. Oin insisted he check Bilbo for fleas in the name of the Comany’s health which Bilbo had grumbled at but had assented to since having his fur combed was also rather nice. Nori was now fascinated by how much more stealthy Bilbo had become and had sent him round the others to pick-pocket them as they sat round the camp-fire. That was, until he realised Bilbo had also been stealing Nori’s bacon rations out of his pocket.

Balin, Dori and Gandalf watched the preceding with amusement, Gandalf especially had a twinkle in his eye when he saw Thorin steadily stroking the Fox’s head over breakfast. Even Bifur had given Bilbo a pat on the head, a silent expression of acceptance which had made Bilbo’s heart swell. And it turned out Dwalin was as much of a cuddler as Thorin and they both seemed to be having a silent war over who was stroking Bilbo’s fur and when. Although, Thorin was still pleased that Bilbo returned to his side every night which had become part of their routine.

//

By the time they reached Beorn’s house, 3 days had passed since Bilbo’s change and he was growing concerned that he had not been able to change back yet. However, despite his predicament, the company having a resident Fox seemed to placate the large man and he insisted on Bilbo sitting to his right at all meals. Although, he wasn’t too thrilled at the latest nickname, _Little Bunny_ he was not!

Managing to get some time on his own, Bilbo snuck out into Beorn’s garden. He lay down amongst the wildflowers, closing his eyes and tilting his head towards the sun. He hummed contentedly as the breeze lightly played with his fur, he hadn’t felt this peaceful since Rivendell.

Bilbo wasn’t sure how long he stayed dozing outside but the noise of heavy dwarvish boots roused him from his stupor. Lifting his head, he met the gaze of Thorin who promptly sat down next to the Fox and stared out at the setting sun. The sky was coloured in rich hues of orange and reds. It reminded Bilbo of the night where they had been cornered on the cliff edge, fire rising around them as Thorin charged the pale Orc. He’d almost lost him that night. Anxiety filled him as he remembered Thorin lying on the ground, pale and bleeding. He knew Thorin would have to face the Orc again. What if he wasn’t there to protect him next time? What if he lost him for real? And then Bilbo realised, if the King faced the Orc again, with Bilbo there or not, there was little he could do. It had been pure luck that Bilbo had saved Thorin, pure luck and perhaps an ounce of courage.

Feeling the need for comfort, Bilbo looked over at Thorin and saw him deep in thought. A frown stretched across his brow and Bilbo wished he could ask him what he was thinking so that they could comfort each other in words as well as touches. But touches it seemed would have to do. Getting shakily to his feet, he stretched out his limbs before crawling onto Thorin’s lap and resting his head on the dwarf’s knee. Automatically Thorin began his stroking across Bilbo’s fur and Bilbo looked up at the dwarf, green eyes meeting blue. Thorin managed to pull his lips into a small smile and Bilbo whined reassuringly. They would cross those bridges when they reached them, for now they would simply enjoy each other’s company and enjoy the peace whilst it lasted.


	6. Things change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo wakes up in Beorn's barn, and gets a little surprise.

Something wasn’t right. It was the middle of the night, Bilbo was sure, and he was lying pushed up against Thorin with the King’s arm wrapped around his waist as usual. But something wasn’t right... his skin felt far too sensitive. He could feel the fur lining of Thorin’s coat and the dwarf’s beard scratching at his forehead. His fur was gone... _His fur was gone!_ Opening his eyes, Bilbo pulled back slightly and looked down at himself and saw a Hobbit body, very much his own... and very much naked. He was naked... In bed... with Thorin... In Beorn’s barn... and Eru knows where his clothes were!

He let out a startled squeak as Thorin tightened his grip around him and pulled Bilbo so that the Hobbit’s cheek was pressed into the dwarf’s warm chest. He could feel his heart beating a slow, steady rhythm but his own was frantic. He was trapped! But then Thorin seemed to stiffen, it seemed his squeak had woken the dwarf king up.

‘Hmn... Bilbo?’ Thorin mumbled groggily.

‘T-Thorin?’ he cleared his throat, ‘G-good morning...’ he mumbled out as best he could with his face still squished against Thorin’s chest. Thorin loosened his grip enough for Bilbo to pull back and look into the dwarf’s face.

Thorin’s face was still relaxed as he gazed down at Bilbo but then he grinned slightly. ‘You’re back.’ he noted.

Bilbo could do nothing but hum out an acknowledgement, his voice didn’t seem to want to work. He was far too distracted by how close the King’s face was to his own, noses barely brushing.

Thorin’s grin grew wider as he noticed Bilbo’s distraction and his hand snaked up from the small of Bilbo’s back, fingers tracing his spine and causing the Hobbit to shudder at the sensation. His hand came to settle on the back of Bilbo’s head, his thumb tracing the outline of Bilbo’s ear and teasing the tip. Bilbo’s eyes rolled back as a bolt of pleasure shot through him, Hobbit ears were dreadfully sensitive Thorin was pleased to find.

His eyes met Thorin’s again and his embarrassment was quickly forgotten as he returned Thorin’s smile. Tilting his head, Thorin leant forward and pressed his lips against Bilbo’s, eyes slipping shut. Humming contentedly, Bilbo pressed back and moved his soft lips against Thorin’s chapped ones, eyes slipping shut as he lost himself in the sensation of Thorin against him. The dwarf’s beard scratched at Bilbo’s face and sent little jolts of pleasure running through him. He raised his hand to lace his fingers in Thorin’s mane of hair and tugged lightly, eliciting a playful growl. Feeling bold, he parted his lips in invitation which the King immediately took, his tongue meeting Bilbo’s which elicited a small moan from the Hobbit.

But then the sound of crashing behind Bilbo jolted them apart and they sprang into a sitting position to look for the source of the noise. Thorin’s arm curled protectively round Bilbo as his other hand started for Orcrist but then paused as they caught sight of the intruder.

‘ _Oh sweet_ _Mahal!_ ’ Kili groaned, arms wrapping round his head as he stumbled back away from all the food he’d stolen from Beorn’s kitchen which now lay scattered across the floor. ‘Fili you owe me,’ he groaned as said dwarf popped him head round the corner.

‘Kili what’s all this noise? Why is all our food on the floor?’ he complained and then his eyes fell on his disgruntled uncle and a bright red Hobbit who was busy making sure he was covered. He grinned widely at the pair, ‘Congratulations, _Uncles_!’ he snickered.

‘Fili, Kili, clear this up and get back to bed. You’ll be cleaning everyone’s weapons in the morning!’ Thorin ordered, not impressed at having been interrupted.

‘But won’t you be cleaning Bilbo’s sword Uncle?’ Fili countered cheekily. Kili half-giggled, half-groaned through his hands at Fili’s joke. Bilbo blushed furiously.

Thorin glared dangerously as though his very gaze could vaporise his nephews. ‘ _Bed now!’_ he threatened and they scrambled to obey, realising they’d probably tested their luck too far.

When the only other sounds in the room were the company’s soft snores (Mahal knows how they’d slept through that racket), Thorin and Bilbo lay back down and Bilbo snuggled back into Thorin’s arms, sighing in relief.

‘It appears I’m in the need of new heirs,’ Thorin grumbled, causing Bilbo to snort in amusement.

‘Sadly I cannot help you there,’ Bilbo chuckled and Thorin smiled into his curls.

‘A pity indeed,’ he agreed and squeezed Bilbo’s hip gently. ‘I guess we’ll just have to continue torturing them in other ways,’ he purred.

Bilbo huffed, although he was more amused than annoyed, ‘Go to sleep you,’ he mumbled as sleep began to fog his brain.

Thorin pressed a small kiss to Bilbo’s head and curled his arms around his Hobbit, as they fell back towards the edges of sleep.

‘Thorin?’ Bilbo mumbled.

‘Yes, Little one?’

‘Thank you,’ he whispered.

‘For what?’ he asked curiously.

‘For accepting me,’ he mumbled, ‘ _all of_ me,’ he added and pulled back so he could press his lips to the King’s in a light kiss. They grinned at each other like love-sick fools before they curled back against each other, eyes slipping shut and feeling the beating of each other’s hearts.

‘A good morning indeed,’ Thorin hummed and slipped off into a blissful night’s sleep, he would deal with his nephews later he decided, a small smile tugging at his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this through :) I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, any comments, critique or kudos will be much appreciated. This is my first fic so please be nice :) Got some other ideas I'll be working on but now I'm going to revise for exams... :( 
> 
> =^-^=
> 
> Edit: I have been absolutely delighted by the response on this fic, THANK YOU to everyone who has commented, left kudos or bookmarked, you're all lovely ^_^ It spurred me on to start my second fic 'Black Roses' which is currently a work in progress <3 x thank yoooouuuuu

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) any comments, critique or kudos would be much appreciated! Any spelling or grammar mistakes- please let me know! :)  
> I plan on splitting this into 6 chapters of varying lengths, they should all be up soon.


End file.
